Blame it on the Rain
by Luvdarain5
Summary: Not your typical 'Usagi caught in the rain story', How does Mamoru react when she comes in out of the rain looking beautiful? Maybe a little out of control? REVISED!


Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own Milli Vanilli-the only thing I do own is a dumb cat who won't come to me when I call!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blame it on the Rain

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a bell jangled over the arcade door, heralding the arrival of a sopping wet figure; that of a petite blonde dressed in a pink and white ensemble, quite stylish but totally ineffective against the harsh weather of a sudden summer storm. Usagi rushed inside, trying to escape the freezing rain, struggling to shut the glass door against the forceful winds howling to get in.

Relieved, she rested against the door, taking a minute to shake off the excess water from her skirt, jacket and pumps. Her shirt had become almost transparent, so she pulled the light summer suit jacket lapels together, wishing the three quarter sleeves were longer and heavier. She glanced up to look around the arcade and noticed that it was all but deserted. It seemed no one had wanted to brave the bad weather this evening, it was an abysmal Friday night and people wanted to be home warm in their cozy dens watching TV.

The bell chime as she entered caused two pairs of eyes to look up from their positions at the ice cream counter. Andrew, the proprietor and a longtime friend was on the phone, having an in depth conversation with his girlfriend Rita, though it sounded like he was doing more listening than talking. He gave Usagi a distracted wave before turning his attention back to the phone.

The only other person in the arcade was Mamoru, the resident hunk and her childhood tormentor, though lately their relationship had subtly been changing. Turning into something else, something she was struggling to define. He had been silently watching her since her wet arrival moments before but unlike Andy, offered no greeting.

She returned his gaze for a moment, sighing quietly to herself. She couldn't help but notice how devastating his looks were. So what if she had a small crush on him, it was more than justified. How many nineteen-year old, six foot one, silky black haired, deep blue eyed, muscular hunks did she know anyway? She just wished he were friendlier, nicer, or at least a little less intense. A better personality to go with his looks she thought sourly.

When he continued to stare at her without speaking she turned her back on his rude behavior to peer out the door at the horrible storm pounding the buildings and roads. An uncontrollable shiver wracked her slim figure and she was suddenly desperate to get warm.

Usagi had only traveled out due to an unavoidable doctors appointment. She had been long overdue for a yearly physical and her mother had insisted this was the only time the doctor was available. The appointment was thankfully done with and she had pulled her car across the road and into the arcade parking lot. She had just turned 16 and her driver's license was still shiny and new. Her mother had insisted she be extra cautious driving in this weather and to pull over and wait out the storms if it got too bad. Better to wait here, she thought, where at least she would have some company.

She approached the counter, hands rubbing her forearms for warmth, but stopped when she neared Mamoru. He was still looking at her, rather intently, not yet having said a word. She watched as his narrowed eyes roamed from her soaked but shapely legs to the almost transparent clothes that now clung like a second skin. His gaze lingered on her thick golden hair, which normally hung straight down her back but now thanks to the rain was beginning to form into damp curls, making her hair fall in thick, full waves. She felt her cheeks pinken in embarrassment, wondering what he was thinking.

Probably that she looked frightening, she realized with a sigh, but he wasn't taking the opportunity to tease her, as he normally did. Lately he seemed to treat her oddly, sometimes still tormenting her but other times indulging in real talks where he would pull her away from her friends, speaking to her if they were equals, getting lost in quiet conversation. It was as if he realized she was growing up, and liked the woman she was becoming.

"Hold on…" Usagi half heard Andrew trying to interrupt his girlfriend, who ignored him and continued prattling on. "Rita, hold on a moment sweetie, ok?" He pleaded. She stopped talking abruptly and he covered the mouthpiece to address the shivering blonde. She and Mamoru just seemed to be staring at each other, not talking whatsoever, so he decided to break the silence and make sure she was all right.

"Hey Usagi, you ok?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"Um, yeah" She said softly, turning to face him, swallowing nervously, though she knew logically that there was no reason to be. She just wished Mamoru would say something. "Just a little chilly, do you have anything to warm me up?"

"Sure, got some hot chocolate in the back, let me go grab it," He said nodding, turning to head towards the storeroom, resuming his conversation with Rita.

Usagi turned back to look at Mamoru, who still didn't seem inclined to talk. She found a stool and pulled it up to the counter, settling herself on it precariously, her wet clothes slipping on the vinyl surface. After a moment of grappling, she found her balance and straightened herself upright.

Finally, unable to take the silence any longer, she whirled on the stool to face him. "What Mamoru?" She spoke in a stern but hushed tone, even though the two were alone at the moment. "I know I look like a drowned rat! If you have something to say abut my appearance just say it!"

She saw his pupils sharpen and heard him take in a quick breath; apparently her outburst had surprised him out of his trance. He cleared his throat and turned away from her, looking sightlessly down at the newspaper in front of him.

Still he said nothing, and she was beginning to feel bad for snapping at him. But darn it, he was making her skin tingle the way he was staring at her, it was unnerving! Reaching out a hand, she gently touched the back of his hand in apology but was shocked when he quickly jerked away. "Don't," he said in a low gravely voice, not looking up.

Usagi was hurt, and she quickly pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry," she whispered, not exactly sure what she was apologizing for. She shivered again, hunching her shoulders in embarrassment and cold, wishing Andrew would hurry back and break this uncomfortable silence.

Mamoru sighed heavily, contemplating his words before speaking, not once looking her way. "There's nothing to be sorry for." he said quietly, "You didn't do anything wrong." He picked up his jacket from the vacant chair next to him and after a moment's hesitation, stood up behind her and slipped it over her shoulders. Immediately she felt warmer, not just from the downy inside of the coat but from his body heat as well. She discreetly breathed in the spicy scent of his cologne and helplessly closed her eyes in response.

"Knock it off Usagi." he ordered, his hands gripping her shoulders with more pressure than necessary. Her eyes opened hastily; apparently he had seen her reaction in the mirror behind the counter.

"But I'm not doing anything" She protested, confused, twisting in her seat to look up at him. She really didn't know what his problem was.

He had been looking over her shoulder, not directly at her, but when she turned to face him, his eyes dropped down to meet hers, and suddenly she blinked in understanding. "Mamoru?" she whispered helplessly at the turbulent emotions in his eyes. She reached out both hands, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt to pull him to her, unaware of what she was doing.

He resisted her pull for a moment, memorizing her beautiful features, and reached out a hand to slowly caress her pert little chin. But he was unable to deny her for long and reluctantly gave in, leaning his tall frame down towards her. As face neared hers, her heart stuttered excitedly at the thought of him kissing her. Instead his lips turned to lightly graze her cheek before nearing her ear and she shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her chilled skin.

Closing his eyes he shocked her by parting his lips erotically and gently tracing the back of her dainty ear with his tongue, then placing a feathery kiss on her neck, his teeth gently grazing her skin. Then, taking a deep breath, he pulled away. "I can't do this Usa." He said, his voice tormented.

"I-I don't understand" She protested urgently, but was cut off when leaned in to nuzzle her hair again, and she felt his lips grace her shell of her ear. She exhaled shakily, but her heart stopped altogether at his answer.

"Because I wont be able to stop," He said deeply, rawly. She felt a tremor run through her at this confession, feeling both scared and exhilarated at the same time. "Because the minute you walked in" He continued, "I've been fighting the urge to pick you up and lay you on this counter and do things to you that you're not ready for Usagi" His harsh breathing tickled her sensitized skin and she clutched at his shirt tighter.

"What things Mamoru?" She asked provocatively, willing him to try them anyway. But he shook his head.

"No games baby. _Please_." He began to pull back but she protested, pressing her soft form into his and with a resigned groan he gave in. Moving swiftly, his mouth covered hers; kissing her hungrily, hotly, deeply, _so_ intensely that it shook them both. His arms tightened around her, so that her sweetly curved figure was intimately fused with his. Her limbs quivered when she felt his powerful body reacting to her, and knew all at once that he was right; she wasn't ready for what he wanted.

But that didn't mean she was ready for this to end either. She held on to him, returning his heady passion as best as she could, cursing her inexperience and reveling in every touch and kiss.

They vaguely heard faint noises in the background, and Andrew's voice began to get louder, indicating he was nearing the storage door and almost ready to reappear. His steps halted as he paused to answer his girlfriend's question.

Abruptly releasing her, Mamoru stepped back. Running his hands through his hair in agitation, he looked at her one more time, seeing the look of confusion on her face. She reached for him again, but he shook his head and her hands feel limply to her lap. "I have to go. _Now_." He said firmly. "Tell Andrew I'll see him later."

He was turning to leave, she realized in shock, and she didn't want him to go! So she bravely called out "Why did you stop?" But when he turned back to her, she swallowed audibly. The desire in his eyes was almost overwhelming. She didn't feel so brazen now.

"You're still too young Usa." His voice sounded raspy and strained. She wished she could help sooth him, but he was making the decision for them both. She started to protest but he interrupted her. "But I can wait," He added, warmth seeping into his gaze, "I'm a patient guy. _Usako_." His eyes held hers, and she felt her cheeks burn once more, but this time with excitement.

He started to leave again but she stopped him once more. "Wait." She said, her voice conveying her sadness. "Your jacket" she reminded him, starting to take it off, trying not to feel disappointed that he really was leaving.

He approached her again, stilling her movements with a hand on her arm. "You keep it for now" he told her in gruff tones, their eyes meeting again, and amazingly he smiled at her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, lingering for a moment. "Till next time, okay?" He said, his voice full of promise. He felt her nod, and satisfied with her response, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips once more, unable to resist. Reluctantly he pulled away and quietly left without looking back.

Andy came out a moment later, carrying a box of powdered chocolate. He clicked off the phone, his conversation with Rita finished. "Sorry it took me so long, it was all the way in the very back, and then I got distracted talking to…" he stopped when he realized Usagi didn't seem to be listening to him. Then he looked around.

"Hey, where's Mamoru?" he asked, concerned.

"Mmm…he left" she responded softly. 'Till next time' he had said. That sounded promising.

Andrew blinked, she sounded almost…dreamy. "Andy I don't need the hot chocolate anymore, I'm warm enough now." She added distantly. She slipped her arms into Mamoru's jacket and tugged it on, then picked up her purse. "Looks like the rain's softened up a bit, I'm going to head home."

"Uh, okay Usagi, see you later" He called. She nodded, her mind clearly elsewhere and walked out into the drizzling rainy night.

Andrew puzzled over the strange events, the phone call with his Reka had distracted him earlier but he had noticed Mamoru's strange behavior. Now he was gone without so much as a goodbye, and Usagi was practically floating out the door.

"What the hell happened?" He wondered aloud. He walked slowly to the door, turning the locks and switching off the external lights while he stared outside, shaking his head in confusion.

Abruptly he shrugged to himself and grinned goofily. Boogie-ing his way back to the counter he grabbed his 'partner', a gray haired mop and began singing his favorite song. "Blame it on the rain, Yeah, Yeah!" Outside the night rain began to increase to a steady downpour, the sound picking up the beat in accompaniment to its favorite song.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
